THE DESERT'S MERMAID
by Kishi Kaulitz
Summary: What is the tremendous error Gaara commits to be tied to this girl? Would she be the one capable of changing his world? Read and find out
1. The Stranger

THE DESERT'S MERMAID

**THE ****DESERT'S**** MERMAID**

_Sabaku no Gaara has been named fifth Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand, and at his fourteen years old he begun to have great and boring responsibilities. But dispite the fact of being the maximum leader, people still fear him and they do not have the confidence in him who any leader would wish. They think that the being within Gaara will take his control and he will assassinate them all. Nevertheless, the redhead has gained the respect of the old dudes of the counsel and the Shinobis of the sand; in addition, also gained the affection that in his siblings is growing little by little since their father__'s death._

This was like any other day in Suna, it was hot, the mothers ran behind their children by the streets and Gaara, made his boring duty of Kazekage, reading and signing papers.

Without any warning, two Shinobis entered his office, throwing to the ground someone who seemed to be a prisoner. "Kazekage-sama" said exalted one of them "this woman… we have found her in the outskirts of the village in a very suspicious attitude".

Then, the young Kage realized it was a woman the one in the floor of his office. She wore clothes, that although were proper of the desert, to the redhead seemed strange: a black skirt that finished until her ankles, followed by her bare feet; her long black hair covered till the lowest part of her back, where her blouse, also of black color, did not manage to cover; also the young woman seemed very wounded and was trembling of pain.

"Her face was covered with a veil, and when we wanted to get information from her, she began to shout in a strange language and soon also to attack" said the other ninja "we did not have a-any other choice but to attack the same w-way".

"Did you do that to her?" asked Gaara with his cold tone of voice, sending them chills. "Iie (no) K-Kazekage-sama" they responded in unison "she was already wounded… that also got our attention" continued one of them.

Gaara rose from his seat and approached to observe again the one resting in the ground, who kept them all away from seeing her face at all costs. "O-namae wa" (What's your name?) he asked to the blackhaired, but there was no answer. He then got a closer look "Don't you understand what I say? … Don't you speak our language?" he asked again.

But the girl was still in silence without moving a centimeter. This offended Gaara, because he was accustomed to have an answer to everything the Kazekage questioned. After what seemed a minute, the readhead tried to take her from her chin to raise her face for him, but the girl took off his hand abruptly from her face. For such an act, one of the shinobis that were holding her got upset and threw from her hair to give a better look to the Kazekage.

But even so, the blackhaired woman fought so that her face wasn't seen, and in that fight a tear escaped of her eyes lowering by her cheeks. This removed from his thoughts to Gaara, since the young boy of the aquamarine eyes got himself lost in the beauty that the face of this girl emitted.

"Leave her!" shouted annoyed. "H-Hai Kazekage-sama" responded the Shinobis loosing their tight on the woman who fell again to the floor. "Go back to your positions…NOW" the Kage ordered them.

Without wanting to piss even more to the redhead, both ninjas left without saying any other word. When they were finally alone, Gaara apologized and extended his hand to help her rise, but she did not accept it and continued with her sobs.

"I hope you won't remain like that all the day, you already began to irritate me" said Gaara coldly, but just got a growl as an answer. "Apparently you do understand what I say" persisted the Kazekage but she just agreed with her head.

"O-namae wa?" he asked more like ordered. Even so he did not obtain any answer "Is there nothing to make speak?"

"My…veil"

…

* * *

Thank for reading, and excuse any ortographic mistakes.

I'll try to continue soon...


	2. Figthing for your own life

"My… veil" was heard a small voice

"My… veil" was heard a small voice. "Your veil?- he asked somewhat astonished- very good".

With these words the younger Sabaku left the place to return minutes later with a heavy black veil. He left the veil to her side while returning to his seat. She took it and turned around giving her back to him to put it in.

"Why do you cover your face?" asked the young man. "Why do you dress like that?" answered the girl with another question in a very odd accent.

Her respond kind of bothered Gaara, but he decided not to give it importance, so he could begin to interrogate her, as it was the first time he felt so curious to fulfill this task.

She took a seat to start in on the unfortunate interview and for the first time they got to look to each other's eyes. Both of them got astonished but did not show it. She had marvelous blue eyes, dark like the deep ocean, were he found himself lost rapidly; the truth is, her eyes were the only thing the Kazekage could see now, for the rest of her body and face was fully covered.

The girl also observed each detail of the young person who was in front, his red crimson messed up hair, his skin like porcelain, the tattoo in his forehead that combined with his hair, the black lines that surrounded his eyes… What an eyes! , a perfect mixture between blue and green the way she had never seen before. Without looking for it, the young Kage had gotten her full attention.

"So?" the voice of the boy interrupted her thoughts. "Watashi wa Karen desu" (my name is karen). "Ka-ren?" Gaara asked. "Hai… Karen".

"That is not a common name in the desert. O-kuni wa? (where you are from?)" the Kazekage inquired. "From desert too… where I suppose you are from". "Hn" was his reply.

Silence took place again for a moment, and the situation was becoming uncomfortable for both. The blue eyed girl seemed to be in a hurry get out of the scenario she was, so she decided to take the next step. "I am the princess Karen… daughter of powerful Anon, god of the desert".

Gaara paid attention to each sound, but did not understand a single word the blackhaired in front of him was speaking about. Princess? Anon? god? What the hell? ´ that was all he could think about.

"A few months ago we got into a… war? Oh! Did I say it right?" she continued. "War, yes" Gaara said to her. "Correct, ah… I was send by my father with a team… but we were ambushed and… I am the only survivor and after walking many days in the desert… I arrived here".

The Kage of the wind was very intrigued by this, because nobody knew of a war in the desert. "Excuse me, but I have never heard of your people and… neither of a war in the desert". Karen did not seem surprised by his words and she uttered to him "… and for the safety of your village… it will be better that nobody else get to know".

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaara somewhat altered. "They… will come for me and if the people get to know, my… my enemies… will know immediately and they will destroy whatever or whoever they find in their way" explained the lass to him.

"What you are saying is that, you are the objective of the war?" investigated the redhead. "One… of them" responded Karen to him. This was very weird "If as much they want you, then so, why did your father sent you to fight?" the Kazekage asked.

"If you don't fight for your own life, nobody will do it for you".


	3. A Special Mission

Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter.

Enjoy it!!

"If you don't fight for your own life, nobody will do it for you" she said very seriously and clearly. These words were recorded very within Gaara, and understood very well what she meant to him. "Please, for the good of your people… nobody must know about me… nobody" she continued.

"But…" Gaara began "no buts… it's your duty as leader to protect your people… then do what I ask you to". "O-ok…" responded the carrier of the Shukaku very astonished.

After talking a little more, a small Genin entered the office. "Did you called for me Kazekage-sama?" said the small one while lowering her head as reverence. "Hai, I have a small mission for you" responded the Kazekage to him in its usual tone.

"A mission?" asked excited the child. "Hai, do not do as much scandal about it" responded hostile the teeneger to her. "And what is it about? What's the rank of this mission? " continued the excited little girl.

"I need you to take this lady to the mansion -continued the Kage- protect her at all costs, understand?". "But Kazekage-sama that mission…" "It does not interest me what you think, just do what I request you" reproached Gaara to her.

"Hai" said the small one seeing with sadness to the stranger who was in the room. "… This is something very important to me…" he said trying to console her.

When both girls had left, Gaara remained very thoughtful about his last sentence, and he didn't understand why he wanted her to be near him, it was better not to think about it, because the only thing he won was a big headache.

Temari received the foreign girl, and took her to a pretty room of the mansion, near the redhead's one.

"And… do you wish something else?" Temari inquired to her. "Thank you very much, I am ok". "What a graceful accent you have! - commented the blonde to her- Are you not from here?"

Karen could not allow anyone to have information about her, so as ashamed as she was, she could not respond Temari. "If you excuse me… I… am very tired…" she said trying to excuse herself. "I understand" assured the other one leaving.

Being already in the bed, the blueyed girl was thinking about everything that had happened to her in the last days, since she left the palace until she was 'rescued' by the Kazekage of Suna, and thinking about him she fall in a deep dream.

Hours later, Gaara arrived tired to his house. When he passed by the kitchen, he found his sister trying to prepare dinner.

"What are you doing Temari? - he asked her annoyed- Why don't you let one of the servants make dinner?". "I wanted to make something special…" she responded to him saddened.

Karen had already woken up and decided to go downstairs, but when she saw Gaara, the shame took all of her and she hid behind the wall.

"I have wanted to ask you something all the day" inquired Temari. "What?" he asked grumpy. "Why if you can send her to any luxurious hotel...you send her to our house?" she asked him with much curiosity while he was going upstairs.

This question stopped him in his tracks, it was true, but since he saw her eyes it was like if a tie united him to her. "Gaara?" interrupted him the voice of his sister. "… Diplomacy" he alleged continuing his way towards the second floor.

Meanwhile, Karen remained thoughtful in the blonde's question, she did not realize that the readhead was next to her. When he saw her, Gaara was very surprised, but he never imagined that she had listened anything.

"Karen" her name escaped from his lips. "Eh? … " It was the only thing she could say while widening her eyes, because he removed her from her very deep thoughts.

* * *

Please leave your comments.

I wanna know if you like the story...


	4. Jealousy

I have forgotten, but sadly 'I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!'

Sorry, I thought I did-- T.T

Oh well, here's another chapter. Enjoy It

"Oh! Kazekage… you scared me!" said Karen to him a little exalted "Yeah… I give that impression to people" said the poor Gaara with a very sad tone and left to his room. What happened to him? - Thought the blueyed gril- Did I say something I shouldn't have? '.

Temari, who had seen what happened, felt very badly for her small brother. "Karen-sama, is there something I can do for you?" "Oh! Temari-san, I was wonder if I can borrow your clothes… I need to take a bath" expressed a blushing Karen. "I do not have dresses, but I can give you something… follow me" responded to her with a smile, guiding her towards her room.

When she was ready, the princess went to the dining room where Temari and Gaara waited for her. She wore black trousers until half the leg, and a shirt of mesh with a white top above. Also Temari lent her black ninja sandals that combined with her clothes.

"You look pretty Karen-sama!" said Temari. "Do you think so?" asked incredulous the girl. "Sure you could just take off the veil" continued the blonde.

Karen did not respond to the last commentary, but felt offended, and so silence took place a few minutes. "What's wrong?" asked confused the kunoichi. "Why don't you serve the food?" interrupted Gaara to turn aside the conversation subject and to save the girl from an uncomfortable time.

"Itadakimasu" the black haired girl exclaimed sweetly eager to prove that food. "Itadakimasu" also said Temari while Gaara simply began to eat.

Suddenly, a horrible sound in the living room scared the women. "Kankuro returned" said Gaara as monotonously as always. "IS THERE SOMETHING TO EAT? I AM HUNGRY!" the grave voice of the boy said. "Can you shut up?" indicated the read head already annoyed.

"WHY… Oh, we have visit-exclaimed surprised the pupeteer- a gorgeous visit". Now, Gaara lost the little patience that he had, damn! , why does he speak to her like that… and she smiled? She is an idiot' thought Gaara.

"Excuse me, I did not listen your name…mysterious madame…" said Kankuro all gallant like. "She didn't tell you ahoy". "Hey, chill out Gaara!" he pointed angered to his smaller brother.

"I am Karen" said between giggles the charming young woman "… I am the one that is going to discover all your mysteries". A horrifying scene went through the minds of Temari and Gaara. "KANKURO BAKA!" a very infuriated Temari shouted to him.

"Excuse me-indicated Karen- I am going to my room" saying that she rose hastily from the table and left. "You made her feel bad Kankuro-teme" Temari yelled at him…

While their sibling were arguing, Gaara watched in the direction that Karen had taken, and finishing eating, he retired to his favorite place, the rooftop, to watch his so loved moon.

When he got to the rooftop, for his surprise, Karen also was watching the beautiful moon there, and she was as if it had her hypnotized, her eyes seemed like the eyes of a Hyuuga.

"Karen?"

* * *

Sorry it was a small one, but I need reviews to get inspired...Please! T.T


	5. Cruel Destiny

Hi again...

...

...

You already know I do not own Naruto, if I did my name would be Masashi Kishimoto and this wouldn´t be a fanfic...

"Karen" he called her worried.

"Kazekage!" she exclaimed surprised. "Are you ok? - asked the boy with his habitual tone – did my brother's comment bother you? " "Not, it's just that … I am ok".

'What happened this morning, should have never happened - Karen was thinking - if my Father finds out … '

"What are you thinking about?" Interrupted Gaara sitting down to her side "nothing especial at all" she answered him with a smile, which he barely could notice "Hn, you are a bad liar" he accused her.

"Tell me" requested the Kage "Eh?... Just thinking about my family" lied the beauty of blue eyes "Then tell me about them".

"Well, I do not know what to say to you" she confess to him "Are your siblings a nuisance as mine?" Asked the red-haired.

Karen laughed because of the comment and then she continued "I believe that I am the nuisance for them" "Why?" Gaara was insisting.

"I wish I knew… they are always offending me and trying to put me in disagreement with my father" she finished her sentence very saddened.

"You must be a stubborn princess" he said to her with his own burlesque tone "Hey!" She said to him slowly pushing him in the shoulder "Then why do they treat you that way? I do not see another reason".

"My aunt told me that it is due to my mother … she was my father's favorite before dying" the young woman was exposing with affliction "Did your mother also died?" ask surprised the Kazekage "Also? Did your mom …" "I killed her" interrupted Gaara "You k-killed her?" Karen was asking frightened.

"When I was born … she lost her life" he continued taking away his sight of her. Karen at the time took his chin very delicately and Gaara got surprised so much of that soft contact that could not avoid widening his eyes as plates "You did not kill your mom, the destiny has just been cruel with us".

"Did your mom … die the same way?" questioned the red-haired one. "My dad never explained it to me, he always avoids giving me a concrete response … I have not a single memory" she expresed fighting against the tears that wanted to go out of her eyes.

As the night passed, the princess talked with the Kazekage about her people. The god Anon had about 600 wives and indeed the rest of the village was constituted by her sisters mainly, yeah SISTERS. His father did not like men much because he was a very jealous male, even about his daughters. When a boy was born was carefully examined by him and if he did not seem worthy like a warrior, was abandoned in the desert to die. Thus, very few lucky ones were part of the population.

"I do not understand why your father does something like that, then you have no army, nor workers, or…?" Asked the Kage to satisfy his curiosity "Of course! We are warriors par excellence, is so natural in all of us, as natural as dancing"

'Dance? What has to do fighting with dancing? It is ridiculous' Gaara thought while listening to every word that came out of that girl whose accent still seemed strange.

Meanwhile she did not understand why she was opening her mind and heart to the one whose eyes had captivated her, with those eyes she eagerly hoped to dream that night and the ones to come. She also confessed to the boy that she had been raised in a very macho society, but even she would never turn against her father, she wanted so badly to change it from the bottom of her heart.

"Kazekage, Are Kankuro-sama and Temari-sama…your only family?" Asked Karen after an uncomfortable silence "What do you mean?" "You said that your father and uncle have also died, but isn't there anyone else… someone special?" "Special?" "Like a…girl?"

Gaara meditated a lot on that question, Will there be someone else? "Temari is the only girl in my life… at least until now" he ended in a low voice "Good… now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. Good night" "Hn".

Already in bed, the black-haired could not stop thinking about the beautiful night that was almost ending, at last she felt like a princess, one who had found her story prince, but that sentiment was not correct, how could she even dare to think these things? Princesses of the desert never do that, dreaming is not allowed. At the same time, at the top of the mansion, Gaara observed his beloved moon, but it was inevitable that the so beautiful face he had seen that morning, would replace the image of the moon of that night.

In the morning, while the maids were preparing breakfast, Temari decided to go through Karen's bedroom to say good morning. "Oh! I see you have already awakened" said the blonde with a smile "Good morning" she replied nodding with her head "I wash your clothes, but I think you should go shopping".

That was a very good idea, but who would accompany her? "Temari-sama would you go with me?" "I would like it very much, but I have a lot to do today. Anyway there is a store in the way to the Kazekage tower, Gaara could take you" said the kunoichi "And why me?" A voice scared the girls.

"Gaara! - exclaimed Temari- do it, is in the way" "Hn" "domo arigato gozaimashita, Kazekage-sama!" Karen thanked him while she closed the door of the room.

'Does she thinks that's the way to convince Gaara?' thought Temari while her inner self laughed. But for her own surprise, when she turned around she saw her little brother with one pretty smile drawn in his lips "Gaara?" His sister asked in a worried tone "What?" he said returning to his usual tone and going to the dining room.

'In the end, I think she does get what she wants' were the thoughts of the red-haired.

When leaving the house, everyone observed the strange couple. While he was accustomed to all sorts of glances, he was troubled that people were give a insulting glance to the beautiful princess of the desert. "Do not worry- said the sweet voice of the one who accompanied him- don't lose sleep for me, I have bear worse" "I won't allow anyone to get my guest uncomfortable" said Gaara with a growl.

While still walking, the Kage took her by her hand and guided her by a dark alleyway. "Follow me" he told to the young girl "Is it safe? I don not…see very well" confessed Karen with fear "Hai… it is my escape route since I became Kazekage" he responded when he took her hand stronger.

At the end of the alleyway, there was a feminine silhouette, it was nothing more than Matsuri, and she looked upset.

'So rumors are true' thought Matsuri "You should not walk with a girl in dark alleys, is not a good image for the Kazekage" "Matsuri, what do you want?" Asked the grumpy "It is late…" "I know what time it is, go ahead and I will arrive later". A very annoyed Matsuri left the place, leaving a confused Karen and an angry Gaara.

"This is the shop, take this money… and you know the way back" "Hai, Arigato gozaimasu."

After several hours of shopping, Karen decided to return home with some beautiful garments that she found, and each garment was accompanied by its own veil, made from a fabric woven with gold, they were simply precious.

Leaving the store, a vulgar-looking man approached Karen and began to tell unpleasant comments. "Hello precious, I've been watching you all this time- said the man- and I have decided you will be mine tonight" "Mister! I do not think that my boyfriend would like the things that you tell me." She said trying to defend herself "Groom? You've been alone all this time and…" "He is- he is around" insisted with fear the black haired "No ring, no owner… my love" continued the unfortunate chap taking out some rare weapons.

"You're looking for serious problems" said concerned when she saw not a soul was helping her "Nobody knows you, why do you expect help?- Asked laughing the old dude-just tell me where is your boyfriend and I'll leave you alone…"

"I'm right here" Karen heard a familiar voice while strong arms encircled her waist. "I-I'm sorry my lord- apologized quickly the disturbed man- I did not know that this girl…" not even finished his sentence when he had left the scene.

Everyone was mouth open, nobody expected that. "Kankuro-dono, I never knew you had a foreign girlfriend… she is very pretty sir".  
'Kankuro-dono?' Karen asked herself.

"Kankuro-sama… Arigato! – She told happily- can you accompany me home please?" "Of course, you're my girlfriend after all" said the puppeteer master laughing along with her and headed home.

In the Kazekage tower, the same shinobi who had witnessed the scene informed Matsuri what had happened. She knew that what occured was not real, but decided to use the whole story against our Kage.

"Gaara-sama, I did not know it was your sister-in-law who you accompanied this morning" the girl told him "What? She is nobody's sister-in-law" he replied indignantly "It is no longer necessary to hide it, the whole village knows about it" continued Matsuri with her plan "What the hell are you speaking about Matsuri?" "That's right, they decided to reveal it and everyone knows, Didn't you… Gaara-sama?"

Was it possible, that this was happening? Now he was infuriated "Matsuri get out of here!- Screamed the red-haired- let me work in peace" 'Damn it'.

* * *

Poor Gaara!

Hope I can update soon...

Bye


	6. Chat between brothers

I still don´t own Naruto

geishaninja thanks for the rewiew. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Gaara could not continue calm thinking in what the girl of brown hair had put in the picture to him, because of this he decided to return home early, needing to check it with his own eyes, but more important still, he needed to know why this so far unknown feeling had taken control of his being.

On having come to the mansion, Kankuro was conversing pleasant with Temari in the table, still when a delicious dinner was served; seemingly they were expecting for him. He left his gourd aside of the table and sat down to the head-board.

His older siblings were observing him attentively, due to his face was showing that he had not the best of days, but none of them dared to ask him anything in the matter.

When the Kage did the attempt of beginning with his tasty dinner, the voice of the older one stopped him "We are waiting for Karen!" The kunoichi said to him raising her hands in signal for hi to wait "Hn" was his answer.

The puppeteer could not avoid to feel the angry look of his brother fixed on him, a shiver went trough his spine, he preferred being on a deadly mission right then.

The tense environment was kept until the princess appeared to the dining room. In this occasion her clothes were purple colored (it combined with the face of the puppeteer) with golden threads, very of the royalty I must say. Her small blouse of sleeve up to the elbows, was covering of fact, more than the previous one, but nonetheless, was revealing a bit more of cleavage. The skirt had an opening on both sides of her limbs, beginning to level of her knees down to the half of her pale legs and the veil that was covering practically quite her face, now it was accompanied on golden trims that were dancing in her forehead. Her delicate feet, also were dressing a pretty golden sandals that were combining with every adornment of that elegant suit. Her blue eyes looked even prettier with all stuff already described.

The girl then, took seat next to that one that was rumored to be her boyfriend. This hurt Gaara, he felt as if she was going away from him, like everyone did. When Kankuro managed to return to reality, he began to flirt with the beautiful girl "Wow! You are wonderful" "Kankuro-san! -she managed to say between giggles - you make me blush".

'Kankuro-san?' thought Gaara

And so it passed all the meal, Kankuro and his double sense compliments, Karen with her cute giggles and Temari constantly striking her brother. But nevertheless, it did not happened unnoticed that Gaara was strangely quiet (well he is not the talking type that we say) and seemed mad with them.

Before long, the two girls left to their rooms and the men remained a little bit more. But soon, once again the redhead fixed his glance to his brother.

"Good night Gaara" said Kankuro avoiding to watch him in the eyes and leaving to his room. Nevertheless, the younger agreed himself to follow him, which irritated the other.

"What do you want Gaara?" he finally exploded "Tell me – began the Kazekage- are the rumors true?… that your and…" "All this has been for that reason? - interrupted indignantly Kankuro- since when does it interest to you what it's being rumored around, eh?" "Answer to my question" ordered the redhead to him "What's your problem?" asked again to the boy giving him the back to him to continue his way, without being able to avoid a smirk appearing in his face.

Ah! This is something the Kage could not take. Suddenly, sand left his gourd and whipped Kankuro against the wall "I ask a question to you" he pointed out with a bitter tone "Hm, maybe… they are not just rumors" responded at last with another smirk.

This answer let grow that, until now unknown feeling, and his sand began to surround the neck of his brother exerting pressure on him. "What did you do to her?" those aquamarine eyes were blinded with the bandage of hatred. "I do not need to do nothing to her" he responded to him choking.

Gaara loosen his grip when seeing what he was doing. "Leave her alone, she is not any girl from the village to which you can…" "Exactly… she is not any girl" said to Kankuro while rubbing his neck.

The Kage gave his back to the puppeteer to go to his room, but this time it was other one that would not let him go.

"Hey! Gaara listen up!" he said to him putting his hand in the shoulder of the redhead "Let go of me" he shouted striking the hand that had bold to touch it "No! Now you listen to me" uttered the older one to him taking Gaara from the neck of his gown.

"What is the problem that she might be interested in me? Perhaps you wanted…" "Stupid, you do not see that she is a princess… who will not remain here always"

"Guys! What is this? What the hell is happening here?" shouted a very scared Temari "it's not your business Temari, go back to your room" Kankuro ordered her "So that you kill each other?"

While the 3 Sabaku no discussed, Karen also left her room very saddened "Please… stop" she requested to them with a so sweet voice that the 3 stopped immediately.

"Don't worry… it was single chat between brothers" Kankuro told her leaving to his room.

* * *

If anyone thinks I should improve on something, let me know...


End file.
